Family Time - ONCE AGAIN!
by abhirikafan
Summary: Another FT!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: No introduction needed. Just to specify the time span: ADI - 9 years old and Diya - 7 yrs... Rahul - 5 and half and Pari - 4 yrs.**_

_**Hope all of you already knew them, those who are new to FT:**_

_**Adi - AbhiRika's Son**_

_**Diya: Dareya's daughter **_

**_Pari: RajVi's daughter, very close to their family_**

**_Rahul: SaJal's son - lives in Delhi, still a good friend of the children._**

**_In FT - Happy Moments - I have entered into a sad/emotional track - so thought that those who read FT at the end of the day to forget the stress, and be happy, I owe them - I owe them another Happy Family Time._**

**_So here it is - but please read the old one too :)_**

* * *

><p>It was very early in the morning. Abhijeet was in deep just looked at him, a smile crept on her face. She lightly touched his hair, and smiled.<p>

_Kaise bachcho jaisa sote hai abhi bhi ... _

She placed a small kiss on his forehead. She quickly looked at the watch, and then went to the mirror, she adjusted her dress, and placed the bindi on her forehead.

She looked at her image on the mirror - white saree with a thin red border and the vermilion - a perfect combination. Looking at her own reflection she blushed like a newly wed bride. As if she could hear the flirty complements of his. Now this is the limit! whats this! Even when he is not flirting, or praising she was imagining! Oh God!

_Par Kya kare! Ab to adat ho gayi hai iski - aaine me bhi khud ko dekhti hun to unhi kibaatein sun sakti hun - jaise ke woh abhi ayega ar kahega, "Kya baat hai Tarika Ji! Aaj aap kuch zyada hi khubsoorat lag rahi hai!" Uff! Kitna pagal hun main! par pagal bhi to aap hi ne banaya! Koi kisi se itna bhi pyar kar sakta hai kya!_

She threw a loving glance at her love.

_Awww... Kaise so raha hai - jagane na man hi nahi karta - chalo - khair - aaj sone deti hun -_

She was about to move when she heard a very cautious knock at their door! She silently opened the door to find the two with a tray full of "gulaal" (colors).

Adi: (low tone)Happy Holi maa - Papa so raha hai?

Tarika nodded as Yes.

Diya: Ab start karun kya?

Tarika: Haan haan jaa na, par sambhal ke, haan?

Diya: Bhaiya yeh tray pakdo -

Adi: Arre, par mujhe bhi lagana hai -

Diya: Nahi - pehle main, Bade papa ko sab se pehle main rang lagaungi - hai na Di?

and She started painting his face with various colors, it was tough to control her laughter for tarika!

Adi: Diya - wahan khali hai - uss side pe - wahan yeh pink dalein?

Diya: Pink? Nahi nahi - red wala dalte hai -

And finally they finished! Abhijeet's face was now really really hard to recognize! Diya looked at Adi meaningfully, Adi showed her Thumb.

Adi: (hurriedly) Diya chal, Papa uthne se pehle - aur chachu ke paas jana hai na? Jaldi kar pagal -

Diya: Bhaiya - phir se pagal bola na aap ne?

Tarika: Hello - tum dono ab lado mat - jaao -

They were about to move, but just before going out of the room, Adi took a handful of red color and spread it on Tarika's cheek

Adi: Happy Holi - Maa -

Diya: Oooo - Di aap kitni cute lag rahi ho -

She kissed her cutely on the other cheek.

Tarika: (Rubbing her cheek) Dono ke dono hi shaitan - jaa -

They rushed out of the room and both of them were running in the corridor. Diya suddenly collided with someone! Oh! No! Her Mamma - the worst of her fears - specially when her Bade Pappa was not around!

Shreya: Phir se - Diya - tu dekh nahi sakti?

Diya: (lowering her head) Sorry Mamma -

Adi: (hurriedly) Woh Choti Maa - maine dhakka diya tha usse - uski galti nahi hai -

Shreya: Haan haan, pata hai mujhe - teri behen to duniya me best hai! Uski galati kabhi hua hai aaj tak?

Adi: Hai na! Akhir behen kiska hai! Ab aap yeh chhoro - aur batao ke mera partner utha to nahi na?

Shreya: Are nahi nahi, Subah ko sirf 6 baje hai - ja dono jaldi - Are haan, Di uth gayi na?

Diya: Haan, Di to taiyar bhi ho gayi! Aur pata hai mamma, Di ne na aaj kitni achchi woh white saree pehni hai - woh to bilkul kahani wala pari jaisi lag rahi hai!

Shreya adorably pressed her cheeks!

Shreya: Acha? Kyun nahi lagenge? Teri Di pari hi to hai - Acha, ab jaldi se dono jao, aur ache se "paint" karke ana, OK? (looking in other direction) Wow Di - tum to sach mein Pari lag rahi ho -

Tarika: (blushing) Shreya - ab subah subah shuru mat ho jana - bohot si taiyariyan karni hai -

Shreya was still staring at her!

Shreya: (naughty tone) Jeej kitna lucky hai, nahi?

Tarika: Yaar, kuch to sharam kar! Bachche bade ho gaya hai - par tu nahi badla -

Shreya: (pout) Maine galat kaha?

Tarika: Oye Drama queen, ab tera nautanki thodi der ke liye pause de, aur niche chal! Holi ka din hai - sab kabhi bhi aa sakte hai -

Right at that moment, the two kids were coming out of Dareya's room, they were making hi-Five!

Diya: Mamma, zara suniye - yahan dekhiye - yeh kya -

Shreya bent down to her, and she immediately held her tightly with her small hands and filled her face with bright green color!

Tarika and Adi burst into laughter!

Shreya: Diya - dekh - tujhe to main -

Diya: (giggling) Mamma - aaj aap kuch nahi keh sakte - aaj "bura na mano - Holi hai"!

Now Shreya also joined their laughter!

Adi: Ab lag raha hai Holi hai - Diya - chal Pari ko call karte hai -

Tarika: Are Adi - Abhi nahi - itni jaldi nahi - wo sab so rahe honge -

Adi: Maa - aap bhi na! Abhi tak so rahe honge, issi liye to phone karna hai! Warna kab ayenge? Aur hu kaise khelenge?

Tarika: (Patting her own forehead) Hey Bhagwan! Isse to behes karna bhi bekar hai! (murmuring) Baap pe gaya hai bilkul -

Here Adi was already pulling Diya, who was lost in some mental calculation -

Adi: Diya - chal na -


	2. Chapter 2

**_Few minutes later..._**

Diya ran into the hall where Shreya was busy decorating the room and Traika was attending a call just near the door. Diya entered almost hitting Shreya who was already very irritated with the decoration (as it's eventually became only her who was doing this HUGE task!)

Shreya: Are Diya- tu zara sambhalke nahi chal sakti? Dekh - yeh fir se karna padega -

Diya: (in a hurry very carelessly) Sorry Mamma - (excitedly) Mamma Bhaiya kahan hai?

Shreya: (confused) Kya baat hai? Itni uchhal kyun rahi hai? Kuch to paka rahi hai tu -

Diya: Offo Mamma - kuch nahi - bas Bhaiya kahan hai? Bolo na mamma please - time nahi hai -

Tarika, who already cut the phone, heard the 'mother-daughter' conversation and came there.

Tarika: (soft tone) Kya hua meri beti ko?

Diya immediately came and hugged her and lifted her hands upwards as a gesture of requesting her to take her into her lap.

Shreya: Yeh kya? Diya - tu abhi badi ho gayi hai - abhi bhi aise godi mein jane ka - yeh kaisa shauk hai, haan?

Tarika: (Taking her baby into her arms) Chhor na Shreya - jab badi ho jayegi - khud hi nahi ayegi - (kissing her cheek) abhi to meri bachchi hi hai na?

Diya simply nodded cutely.

Tarika: Ab bolo kya chahiye tumhe?

Diya: Di - bhaiya kaha hai? abhi jana hai - (she signed upwards)

Tarika: tere bhai woh rang la rahe hai - wahan - (A bit loudly) Adiii - beta - Diya bula rahi hai-

"Chhoti - bas ek minute -", Adi answered qickly without shifting his gaze from his "work".

Its his new addition to his list of names he calls his little sister. Yah - its definitely a long list of names he uses for her - containing all kind of "sweet" as well as "sour" names - like "chhoti" - "Chutki" - "Guriya" - "Sweetoo" and of course "Bicchoo" - "Rotlu" - "Buddhu"!

Diya moved a little in order to come down from Tarika's lap.

"Di - mujhe bhaiya ke pass jana hai -" She was already trying to make herself free.

Tarika put her down and she immediately ran towards Adi. Tarika was looking at her while she felt a warm touch on her shoulder, "Di -"

She turned back.

Shreya: Di -

Tarika: Dekh - kitna khush hai bachche -

Shreya: Aur honge kyu nahi - aaj Holi hai! Aaj ka din sirf aur sirf khushi ki hai - samjhi?

Tarika nodded softly, when Shreya patted her cheek.

_**In DaReya Room:**_

Daya was in deep sleep. It was so blissful to have a family holiday like this! No tension- no chasing of the criminals - just enjoying the time by each and every drop of it. He changed his side in sleep and pulled the blanket a little. Just then he was stirred with two pairs of cute little hands.

"Pappa- aap phir se so gaye -"

"Chachu- ab uthiye na-"

"Pappa - -"

Now he could not struggle to sleep anymore. His blanket was already taken away and little Adi is now almost on top of him. Diya is continuously pulling his t-shirt. Daya unwillingly opened his eyes slightly.

Adi: Chachu - aap aur kitna soyenge? Aaj holi hai na? Uthiye na!

Diya: Aur Pappa - Bade Papa ko bhi uthana hai- aap chaliye humare sath!

Daya: (drowsily) Pehle Abhi ko uthana chahiye tha na - waha ja na -

Diya: (angrily) Uffo Pappa - Bade Papa na thik hi kehte hai - aap bilkul bachcho jaisa ho! Zid kyun kar rahe hai - uthiye naa (pulling harder)

Daya: (murmur) Hmph! Ek Abhijeet kam tha kya - Yeh dono bhi shuru ho gaye - kisi Hitler se kam nahi -Chutti ke din koi aise uthata hai bhala! Acha khasa sapna dekh raha tha - par nahi -

Adi: (loudly) CHACHOO- bas - ab uttho - oops - ouch (turning to Diya)

Daya looked at both of them confusingly.

Adi: (whisper) Itni zor se pinch kyu kiya?

Diya: (whisper) Bhaiya aap has rahe the - Pappa ko shaq ho jata na!

Adi: Iss pinch ka badla to main baad me lunga -

Diya: Acha acha thik hai! Ab tum start ho jao -

Daya was already up and he was about to go to the washroom.

Adi: (hurriedly) Chachu - aap abhi fresh nahi ho sakte!

Daya: Kya?

Adi: matlab - pehle Papa ko Holi wish karna hai na - chaliye to -

Daya: Par pehle fresh to ho jane de -

Diya: Baad me jana - abhi chaliye humare saath -

Daya felt helpless with the children and silently followed them, while going towards Abhijeet's room Diya signaled Tarika. Tarika signaled her back with her thumb up!

Here in Abhijeet's room, when Daya went near him to wake him up, he burst out into laughter seeing his multicoloured face! Adi and Diya also joined him. Abhijeet woke up with the fits of laughter! He rubbed his eyes sleepily -

Abhijeet: Aise pagalon ki tarah has kyu - (taking a look at Daya's face) Ha Ha Ha Ha -

Daya: (laughing continuously) Arre - tu - tum kyun has rahe ho! Hahahaha -

Abhijeet: (Hysterically laughing) Tera to pata nahi - par main to - (holding his tummy -) hahahaha -

Daya: Arre - yeh pagal ho gaye kya! Zara apna shakal to dekh!

Abhijeet: Mera Shakal! Yaar - tujhe pata nahi - tu apna - (confusingly paused) ek minute!

Daya also paused for a moment and then both of them hurriedly rushed towards the mirror!

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**" A loud scream came out of their mouth at the same time - they immediately turned to find out the little Duo! But they were swift enough to hide themselves behind the two ladies of the house!

And as they caught their eyes their jaws dropped!

Tarika was holding a handy-cam and recording the whole scene of the room and Shreya was watching it from behind. Both of them had the winner's smile on their face!

Abhijeet: Tarikaaa- yeh - yeh - camera de do -

Tarika: Too late Mr. Sr. Inspector - (to Daya) Umm hmmm - agebadhne ka koshish bhi mat karna - warna - "Youtube" mein post kar dungi -

Daya: Are Bhabi - aap CID mein rehte huye kaise blackmail kar sakte hai!

Shreya: Ab wh to hum dekh hi lenge - abhi ke liye no behes - pehle aaj hum yeh video sab se saath milke dekhenge! Phir -

Abhijeet: Shreya - tu bhi mil gayi -

Shreya: No makkhan Jeej!

Adi: Hahahahaha - Papa - Chachu - dekho - kaisa -

Diya: Bhaiya- maine paint achcha ki na?

Abhijeet tried to un behind Diya - and finally he caught her and immediately lifted her into his arms. He rubbed his cheek to hers. And now her face is also colored with different gulaals.

Abhijeet: Ab? Ab kya?

Diya: (throwing her arms around his neck) (whisper) Diya ko aise hi bade Papa se rang lagana psand hai -

She hugged him more tightly and placed her head on his shoulder.

Daya: Arrre - Abhijeet - yeh to tumhe mujhse bhi jaldi mana leta hai yaar!

Abhijeet: Hmmm - akhir beti kiski hai!

_**A/N: Extremely Sorry my dear readers. But I was out of town for a trip and could not write at all. Please enjoy moments with the "Family".**_


	3. Chapter 3

now the whole house has been changed! Every small bit of the whole house seemed to be even more joyful, more happier than ever.

Usually as Daya did not like loud music none of them play music too loudly at home! But today its all different. After all its Holy -

The house was already filled with the gorgeous voice of Mr. Bachchan - yah yah, of course with the famous "**Rang barse - bheege chunarwali**"! Reader, it may seem to you that - oh no! Again that clichéd song! But dear, you know what, indian holy is actually incomplete with this 'clichéd' song! No no, this is not my opinion, our little duo is actually in agreement with Mr. Abhijeet in this point. They all were in the lawn, the music - that voice made the whole atmosphere so much colourful...

all were in white and beautiful!

They were in full on mood!

Adi: HA HA HA - Diya dekh - hahahahaha - teri daant - hihihihihiihi

Diya was beating him fiercely without even a single pause!

Diya: (shout) Koi daant pe bhi rang lagata hai kya? (almost crying) Aaj agar main bade pappa se tera shikayat na kiya to dekh!

Adi: acha! Main bhi chachu se kahunga ke tu mujhe - apni Bhai ko pitta hai!

Diya beat him even harder, this time complemented with some punches too!

Diya: Aur marungi - shaitaan!

Adi: Diya - ek minute ruk to sahi - uff! - tu kitni marti hai - udhar dekh - Pri bhag rahi hai - rang ke darr se- mujhe chhor - usse pakad ke lata hun -

Diya: (happily immediately left Adi) aur yeh deep blue rang le lo Bhaiya - yeh dangerous hai - uspe laga do - arre Bhaiya ruko - main bhi ati hun -

Now leaving Diya Adi was running behind Pari, shouthing, " Pari - ruk - rang lagane de - yaar aaj Holi hai, aaj koi rang se kase dar sakta!"

But he was replied back even more loudly with " Adi bhaiya please - mujhe rango se darr lagta hai - tum Di ko jaa ke rang lagao na -"

...

...

Seconds later their faces were completely unrecognizable with some "dangerous" colours like - Deep blue, green, black, purple -

Along with the face, Diya's teeth were black now (thanks to Adi) - which made her simply ghostly!

But you can't blame Adi after all, because it was our Diya who first poured a whole box of silver colour on his hair! Now you can easily (!) imagine a green faced boy with bright silver hair!

here on the other side, Daya was literally painting Rajat's face with different colours- who was trying hard to make himself free from the strongest COP our CID team had ever seen! And no need to say he failed badly :D

Rajat: sir, aur kitna rang lagayenge aap! Mere face ka to ab ek bhi inch khali nahi raha!

Daya: yeh na tumhara late ane ka saza -

Abhijeet: ek baat batao Rajat - itne saal ho gaye - hume to yeh bhi yaad nahi ke humlog ek family nahi hai - tum abhi bhi yeh ' sir ' ke loop se bahar nahi aa paye! Kyun yaar!

this time Rajat smiled broadly.

Rajat: ab Sir, yeh sir word ke saath mere deemag me mere dono bhaiyo ki tasveer aise chhap gaya hai na, ab kuch nahi ho sakta! Kya karein? Adat jo pdh gayi!

At the other side:

Tarika: kya Shreya yeh kaisa ghatiya mazak tha!

Actually she was competely drenched with red water - as Shreya poured a whole bucket of red colour on her head!

Shreya and Purvi were laughing hysterically- just then Tarika felt some one is pushing something into her hand - a naughty smile spread in her lips too! shreya and Purvi seemed to be a little confused - but even before they could react a loud "OUCH" came out of their mouth at the same moment -

Shreya: DIIIIII

Purvi: AHHHH -

As a matter of fact our two lady COPs were attacked with colour balloons by Tarika and Diya - now its their turn to laugh! tarika and Diya made a high five and started throwing more balloons -

within a few minutes the whole scene changed like this - every single person is trying to attack any other with whatever he or she found near - it might be balloon or pichkari or plain and simple gulaal! Everyone was enjoying the moment with their fullest energy.

Suddenly to their surprise they noticed little Pari started to dance in the middle with cute little steps with the song -

**Taal se taal mile more babua - baje dhole mridang**

**Mann se mann ka mel jo ho to mil jaye rang se rang -**

Everyone started clapping with the beat of the song - and purvi joined her daughter with a small thumka -

**Hori khele Raghuveera**

**hori khele Raghuveera avadh mein hori khele Raghuveera**

**Hori khele raghuvira, avadh me, hori khele raghuvira - (2)**  
><strong> Arre (hori khele raghuvira, avadh me, hori khele raghuvira -2)<strong>

**Ha (hilmil aave log lugayi -3)**  
><strong> Bhai mahalan me bhira, avadh me hori khele raghuvira<strong>  
><strong> Arre hori khele raghuvira, avadh me, hori khele raghuvira, holi hai<strong>  
><strong> Yeah hori khele raghuvira, avadh me ,hori khele raghuvira<strong>  
><strong> Arre hori khele raghuvira, avadh me, hori khele raghuvira<strong>

This time Purvi spread her hand while dancing in full mood to pull Shreya who immediately started to dance with the same enthusiasm!

The song continues:

**Inko sharam nahi aaye dekhe nahi apni umariya - (2)**  
><strong> Ho (sath baras me ishk ladaye - 2)<strong>  
><strong> Mukhade pe rang lagaye, bada rangila sanvariya - (2)<strong>

Abhijeet could not hold himself any more - he pulled Daya and joined the gang!

The rest were already started to stamp their feet with the beat along with the clapping...

** Chunari pe dale abhira, avadh me, hori khere raghuvira**  
><strong> Arre chunari pe dale abhira, avadh me, hori khere raghuvira<strong>  
><strong> Arre hori khele raghuvira, avadh me, hori khele raghuvira<strong>  
><strong> Ha hilmil aave log lugayi<strong>

Rajat started with Adi and Diya -

** Bhai mahalan me bhira, avadh me hori khele raghuvira, holi hai**  
><strong> Arre hori khele raghuvira, avadh me, hori khele raghuvira<strong>

Tarika:

**Hey abb ke phag mose khelo naa hori, ha ha naa khelat naa khelat**  
><strong> Tori shapath mai umariya ki thori, hay hay hay chacha<strong>

All together:

**Ta ta ta ta ta ra ta ta ta ta hay jhun jhun hay jhun jhun**  
><strong> Dekhe hai upar se jhanke nahi andar sajaniya - (2)<strong>  
><strong> Umrr chadi hai dil toh javan hai<strong>  
><strong> Umrr chadi hai bhaiya, dil toh javan hai<strong>  
><strong> Banho me bharke mujhe jara jhanka de painjaniya - (2)<strong>  
><strong> Sanchi kahe hai kabira avadh me hori khele raghuvira - (2)<strong>  
><strong> Arre hori khere raghu<strong>  
><strong> O (hori khele raghuvira avadh me hori khele raghuvira - 2)<strong>  
><strong> Hilmil aave log lugayi, ha hilmil aave log lugayi<strong>  
><strong> Bhai mahalan me bhira avadh me hori khele raghuvira, holi hai<strong>  
><strong> Hori khele raghuvira, avadh me, hori khele raghuvira<strong>  
><strong> Ey bhaiyaa hori khele raghuvira, avadh me, hori khele raghuvira<strong>  
><strong> Hori khele raghuvira, avadh me, hori khele raghuvira, hath de bhaiyaa<strong>  
><strong> Hori khele raghuvira, avadh me, hori khele raghuvira<strong>

The song ended when Abhijeet spread a plate full of gulaal into the air - the whole air around became pink - and their laughter and joyous voice filled the air...

Tarika felt a soft pull around her waist - knowing very well whose hand it was - she willingly moved towards the person. His lips touched her skin just below her left ear, and she heard a low whisper : "Happy Holi", she smilingly turned her face slightly just to brush his lips with hers - and she left swiftly to mingle into the crowd leaving a stunned Abhijeet behind!

Here Purvi while jumping ang dancing forgetting everything around her, suddenly was pulled away by Rajat - a fraction of second - even before she could feel anything or say anything she realized her "maang" was already filled with red gulaal! She touched her forehead softly and a beautiful smile spread on her face.

On the other hand, Daya was lost in the chaos completely, when he just felt a soft touch of lips in his cheek - he turned around only to find her standing a few feet away from him with her precious look - and giving him a flying kiss cutely! With her cute gesture he could not help but laughing... "Shreya bhi na... bachcho se bhi badh kar", he murmured...

_**A/N: I know I was late - but kya karein? ek saath 4 stories likhne ka kuch to side effect hoga hi na ;)**_

_**This is not at all right time to write a whole chapter on Holi - but I felt like writing it - so I wwrote. This chapter does not contain romance, love or shararat - still somehow, I liked it. If possible try to like it :) I will be happy if you people like this chapter.**_

_**with love, **_

_**Abhirikafan**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Navya, as her birthday gift. Tomorrow is her birthday and i dont want to be late... So, this chapter is specially for her, but all of my readers - please enjoy the sweet moments and do not forget to review :)**_

_**enjoy reading!**_

_**A few hours later in ABHIRIKA Room: **_

It was seen that Tarika was standing in front of the long mirror with the towel in her hand. Abhijeet, on the other hand, was half lying on the bed staring at Tarika with the latest Dan Brown fiction in his hand.

It seemed to him that she looks simply heavenly - just like this - that means, with those little pearl like water droplets dripping from her hair - and a beautifully soft and wet tenderness in her... this look of hers reminds him the dew drops seen in the earliest of the morning...

Tarika felt his gaze - though she was not at all looking at him - not even through the mirror (which she usually does - but right now his face is not even visible through the mirror), but it was the same sensation which her heart always feels whenever that pair of intense eyes touched her.

"Abhijeet", she started even without turning her head, "book padhna nahi to rakh do - aise haath mein le kar KAHIN AUR to mat dekha karo -"

"Ab ditraction samne ho to main kya karun?" He replied instantly.

"To main DISTRACTION hun?"

"Yaah - and the most beautiful one - one could ever have!"

This time his words automatically turned her towards him.

Tarika: (a little blush - a little embarrassed) Abhijeet! Tum bhi na! Ab itne din ho gaye - bachche bhi bade ho gaye -

In reply, Abhijeet put the book aside and came closer to her. He wrapped her waist - and kissed her exactly on the same point just below his left ear, where the water droplet was peacefully resting only a moment ago -

Abhijeet: (in the most irresistibly seductive tone) Bachche bade hone ke baad kya koi apni biwi se pyar karna chor de? hmmm?

Tarika: (melting in his warmth) Par ab umar bhi to -

Abhijeet: To tumhe ab main "waisa" nahi lagta?

Tarika: (holding his hand tightly and turning her face towards him) Maine aisa to nahi kaha -

Abhijeet: Phir? Aur pata hai Tarika - pehle to mujhe tum sirf psand thi -

Tarika: Acha?

Abhijeet: Hmmm - phir dheere dheere wo pasand kab pyar mein badal gaya - pata hi nahi chala -

This time Tarika placed a soft kiss on his cheeks -

Abhijeet: (continued in the same dreamy tone) Par tab bhi tum sirf meri girlfriend thi - phir girlfriend se Patni - tumhe aur kareeb se janne - dekhne - mehsoos karne ka mauka mila mujhe - jaise ki mere saare khwab pure ho gaye - pata nahi kyun log aisa kehte hai ki shaadi ke baad pyar kam ho jata hai! Mujhe to yeh kisi bhi angle se possible hi nahi lagta -

Tarika: Sab tumhare tarah "Romantic" kahan hotey hai?

Abhijeet: Aur bachcho? Arre woh to hamara pyar ka sabse bada gift hai - hai na?

This time Tarika smiled! She already got her most precious gift - who is just in front of her eyes!

_Pata nahi, kab kaise kahan tumse pyar karne lagi - par aaj bhi uss pal ke liye har waqt bhagwan ko shukriya kehti hun - Main pyar karna to tum hi se sikha hai - aur aaj bhi tumse hi sikh rahi hun - har ek rushtey ho itni khubsoorti se nibhana..._

Right at this point of time, both of them separated with a jerk - as soon as the sweet voice entered the room, "Bade Pappa - aap kaha ho - dekho na - bhaiya phir se mujhe rang laga dega -"

and another one, "Papa - maine aisa nahi kaha - Diya hi mujhe tang kar rahi thi -"

Tarika laughed and gave him a "Ho gaya" look! And they got busy as usual with the junior ones...

_**At the same time, inside car...**_

Purvi was sitting beside the window, though her face was red with gulaal, that was not enough to cover her redness of cheeks...

rajat noticed her with the corner of his eyes, while driving the car, while Purvi was simply trying to keep herself busy with her little Pari. She was wiping her face, when the little one was clearly not at all enjoying it!

" Ummmm - mumma, chhoro na- lag raha Hai -" , pari tried to push her hand away from her face...

Rajat: purvi - choro na usse - aur kitna saaf karogi? Holi ka din hai, ghar jake naha legi wo -

but this did not work, rather she started to wipe her face even more vigorously!

Purvi: huh! Holi ka din - itna hi pata hai - to aaj ke sin hum thode der aur nahi ruk sakte the wahan? Aur tum hi to kehte ho - uss ghar me tumhe aisaa lagta hai jaise ki woh tumhara apna hi ghar hai - to phir chale kyun aye?

rajat smiled silently. He knew, Purvi wanted to spend some more time with them, specially with the kids... But she does not know that...

purvi nodded hopelessly!

_kya Rajat! Tumse to jhagarne me bhi maza nahi - koi itna chup chap kaise baith sakta hai.. Kuch bhi bolo bas muskurate huye usse sun lete ho... Tumse to behes karna hi bekar hai..._

her thought was interrupted with a sweet voice -

" mumma - woh dekho - Rahul bhaiya -"

Pari's extremely excited voice made her loo at the direction she pointed - and her face glowed instantly like a thousand watt bulb!

"Rajattttt!", she screamed in an elated way, "tumhe pata tha na sab yahan aa rahe hai - aur issi liye hum jaldi aa gaye! Par tumne wahan kyun nahi bataya- oh! Hum shaam ko sab ko surprise denge, right? Wowww!"

For the moment being she was so excited that she totally forgot about that little creature she was holding in her arms and immediately turned towards her beloved and kissed him on his cheek - making him shocked in the sweetest manner!

as soon as they got off the car, it was tight squishy hugs and tears - and within a moment it was " kaise ho yaar?" "wow - you are looking stunning yaar" and all!

rahul: papa, purvi mausi ko dekho - bilkul woh serial wali bhoot jaisi -

purvi: Rahul - dekh - aaj to tujhe ko bhi nahi bacha sakta mujhe - main bhoot hun?

tasha: arre Rahul! Bhoot kahan hai! yeh to bilkul chudhail lag rahi hai-

purvi ran after her and the rest were bursting into laughter!

kajal took Pari into her lap.

Kajal: Pari tu to sach mein Pari ban gayi yaar!

Pari smiled and hugged her tightly, and then whispered into her ear, "Kajal Aunty, aaj raat aap hume bike pe beach lekar jayenge? Aur phir na hum racing bhi karenge

Kajal: beach pe to hum zaroor jayenge - par racing thoda risky hai - par iss baar na hum bohot saare competition karenge, thik hai?

Pari: aur main aap ke team mein - rahul bhaiya funny uncle ( vivek) ke saath -

kajal: aur mumma papa?

Pari: uffo - kajal aunty - woh sab hum shaam ko thik karenge - ab aap jaldi chaliye - ( to Sachin) Sachin chachu - aap bhi jaldi aiye - aap sab ko bohot kuch dikhana hai - pata hai maine kitneee saaaaare prize payi sports mein? Aur kuch din baad na, mera medals bhi papa jaise itnaaa ho jayega- pata hai?

and they went on...

on the other side,

Purvi: yaar, tum log thode der pehle nahi aa sakte the - kitna maza aya aaj - holi khelne me - tum sab bhi sath hote to aur bhi maza ata -

sachin: koi baat nahi Purvi - kehte hai na, better late than never, (smirk) waise bhi hum late aya - iska matlab yeh thodi hai ke hum kisi pe bhi rang nahi daal sakte! Bhai, aaj to pura din hi holi ka hi hai - nahi? (Throwing a handful of red colour into the air) Kya kehte ho? Holi khatam?

Rajat: arre, abhi kya?

vivek: sir, hum to bas abhi aye na... To hume bhi to mauke chahiye - rang lagane ka...

the air was again filled with colour and joyful sCreams, sweet naughty chit chats - and A lot of fun...

finally they all were exhausted -

Sachin: yaar, bohot thak gaya hun -

Vivek: sir, abhi thak gaye? Abhi to hum wahan gaye hi nahi...

Kajal: aaj na, woh humara pehla picnic bohot yaad aa rahi hai - kab nikal rahe hai hum?

Tasha: agar aap sab ka rest ho gaya to abhi nikal sakte hai hum,(to Rajat) kyun sir?

rajat: mujhe to koi aitraaz nahi! Aur jahan tak mujhe pata hai - iss ghar me at least aisa koi hai nahi jisse kabhi bhi uss ghar me jane me koi bhi problem ho sakta hai!

All laughed aloud!

Kajal: to phir der kis baat ka? Chalo, Chalte hai - (loud) Pariiii - tujhe jo bhi games lena hai, le lena saath mein, hum log aaj wohi rahenge -

Vivek: Rahul, tu sath mein bat laye hai na?

Rahul: vivek chacu, bat mere paas bhi hai, aur adi bhaiya ke paas bhi to hai na! Aap fikar mat kijiye -

Pari: Rahul bhaiya - cricket to main bhi khelti hun, aur mera kit bhi hum le rahe hai - papa aap car mein sab rakh diya na?

Rajat: are yaar! Car choti pad rahi hai - aur kitna kuch le rahi hai! Bas 10 min ka to rasta, kuch chut jaye, baad mein aake le lenge!

Purvi: aur ek baar wahan pahuchne ke baad yahan phir ayenge kaun? Aur kisi ka to pata nahi, par ek bar aap Adi ke sath game leke baith gaye to aap to at least ayenge nahi! Issi liye janab, aap jitna bhi samaan hai - chup chap le kar chaliye - aur car me space nahi hua to yeh 10 min ka distance hum paidal hi chale jayenge! Aap bas chaliye to sahi...

And all of them started with full of energy...


End file.
